KoroQ asano x Kama-karma x asano(oneshots)
by Kawaiimonster101
Summary: These are just some koro Q asano x karma oneshots and some karma x asano for people love them differently.hope you enjoy this sorry if I upload some very slowly but school is going to be starting so : won't be able to post as much!There will be fluff chapter smut chapter and some of both.
1. Candy(asano x karma)Part 1

Authors note:This oneshot wil be a karma as the uke and asano as the seme if you wish to see it the other way around plz note the next chapter will be a asano as the uke and karma as seme this was a small brief count!this story takes place in a magical mission for karma,asano,nagisa and kayano just because I picked random people for this group also these characters will be a little ooc but mostly just asano because I'm using his personality from the original assclass I am sorry ps they could be any age you want they could be adults it's up to you!.warning. this also is a smut but with some fluff again I am sorry if you don't like:(

The four continued on there journey for the sweat heart and it's not a person a heart made of sweats which leads them to a candy land and walking through a chocolet swamp.

"jeez I just wanna eat everything on this place!"kayano screamed,nagisa chuckles at her love for candy and notices something off"hey guys we have a problem"everyone stops and looks back nagisa who is holding the map"it says we're here but do any of you see the sweat heart?"everyone looks around confused looking for the sweat heart"I guess the maps a fake?"asano asked in a monotoned voice"well let's go bak this trip is really starting to tire me out"as always karma was karma.

"come now the pobe probably tricked us to get us out of the school for a day besides what's the worst that could happen?"just as karma said that a piece of rainbow candy(you know those candys that like bacon except soar and a rainbow)came from the ground and pulled him in the water.

They take a small second and start panicking,they just lost running around asano finally takes charge and dives to get him thinking"dawm I'm not losing him now I don't care if this is just a candy world it's still dangerous.

Asano made it to the bottom but there was a room he went inside it surprisingly there was no water in it asano looks around and starts getting angry"hah I beat those two at finding karma heh,wait,WHAT THE HELL IS THIS WHERES KARMA AND WHAT'S WITH THE FREAKING CREEPY HALLWAY"

"A asano is that you?"asano gets back to reality and starts running down the hall towards his voice"WAIT KARMA WHERE ARE YOU?""GO AWAY"asano gets a hurt face and almost feels like smashing the wall,he looks around for karma an notices a door on the roof"KARMA IM HERE TO HELP SO DON'T PUSH ME AWAY!""I SAID LEAVE""IF THIS IS SOME KIND OF JOKE TO YOU IT ISN'T FUNNY AT ALL!"no response, asano didn't care anymore he burst through the door and saw another door he opens and walked in on something he shouldn't have.

Karma was stuck in rainbow candy nearly in tears and blushing pink hard with his hands tied behind his head in rainbow candy and his belt off,some rainbow candy even started to go up his shirt and play with his nipples and others just came out the front and touched is face.

Karma notices asano walk in and the state he's in"I-I thought told you to go away"karma could barley speak,he said that sentence shaky and in embarrassment.

Asano was lost in the moment and couldn't stop staring at karma in amazement but had a surprised look on his face,karma started getting even more embarrassed of how asano was just staring at him"L look away,stop star staring at me you perv"asano was starting to get turned on.

Asano finally stopped staring and got his hero on"just wait karma I'm gonna-"asano was tripped by rainbow candy and landed face first into the ground"h heh you aren't even a good knight y your a clumsy perv"karma said that shaky again but saidistic well at least what he could manage.

The rainbow candy dragged him into the bundle of rainbow candy and started getting tangled in it but not the way karma was.

Asano was only being tied up not being pleasured like karma was"great job Romeo now were both stuck,what do you not understand the words go away"karma said that sassy and annoyed but shaky and struggling to get out of the started to get annoyed of Karma"karma shut up""huh did I make you mad~"asano looks at karma in an angry way and walk towards him.

As karma was about to speak asano grabs his face covering his mouth but his hand was capable of grabbing his two cheeks with his thumb and a few fingers and cover karma's mouth,karma in little bits of tears looks at asano horrified"*whimper*"karma's whimper made asano go crazy,he thought of karma as adorable"hey karma what was with that adorable whimper you made?""ah it it it hurts t the sour part of the rainbow candy feels like a bu bunch of pebbles hitting me"karma barley could make the sentence,he whimpered and was emmbaresed his voice sounded like a torture subject but givin pleasure.

Asano looks at karma's stomach,the ranibow candy was lifting his shirt up(or un buttoned if he's in school still) and another rainbow candy strip was twirling around his stomach that would explain why he was crying in pain.

Asano felt bad for karma and cupped one of his cheeks"karma are you in pain?"he said in a concerned voice for karma,he could only nod his head,asano looked karma up and down and shoved his hand between the rainbow candy and karma"y your being such a doof-AH~"karma was making a friendly voice till one of the none rainbow sour candy started twirling around his member while others either trailed down his pant legs or just went in his underwear wriggling around.

Karma kept moaning and moaning and even started to drool,he looked up and noticed asano was there looking at him surprised while still holding tried to get out of the rainbow candy's tight grip but it never worked nothing would.

Rainbow candy just kept going at it,karma was starting to get mad at asano for just staring"a asano""yes?"asano was still surprised at what was happening before his eyes,he just held karma in a hug waiting or a response"pl please stop d don't look at me this..this is disgusting"karma said that in embarrassment,sadness and hurt all he could do was take it there was no help at least he could was stop asano from looking at him and maybe even laugh.

"no"karma looked up at asano and let out a cute little quick huh staring at asano confused"Im sorry but I can't your to cute,here"asano pulled karma in an embrace while karma was still tied up and being pleasured,after a while a small strip of rainbow candy opened his pants meaning it unbuttoned and went through the button hole and goes through then unzipped his pants while stile in the button hole.

The rainbow candy went back to playing with karma's nipples where his shirt was lifted up(or unbuttoned)asano could only think"dawm he's cute but why is it only playing with karma why not me?I remember reading about rainbow candy but what did it say?"as asano thought karma begin to cry not just tears anymore,he was crying and moaning.

Karma clings to asano's chest he was angry but not at asano or the candy he was mad at himself asano was thinking about the candy karma thought"I'm such a fool letting myself be taken by candy and in the arms of asano the biggest ass ever!i should be the seme not him I don't want this I hate my bug why is my bug activating just because I got cocky with the candy!my pride is being taken away just by being here with asano why wouldn't he leave I swear when I get out of this I'm gonna show him who can be first in a fight!"

Asano was near remembering but karma was near his limit but he didn't want to come so held it in,karma bite down on asanos shirt to not scream asanos name"I have to think before karma gets his limit he must be scared as hell wait scared...fear rainbow candy shows you your greatest fear but I'm pretty sure everyone is scared of being raped?"asano looked down at karma who was obviously in pain!asano cups karma cheeks and lifts his face up to his own.

"Karma are you scared of sex?"

Karma shakes and shakes his head and looks down"n no I'm not I'm scared of of""what?""embarrassing myself In front of you"karma whimpered the entire sentence but he couldn't hold on any longer he had to let it out but he still kept it put his hands down karmas pants and started jerking karma off!asanos hand was way better then the candy strip jerking him,karma still didn't want to let it out.

Asano put his lips next to karmas ear that was flushed pink"karma cum your not embarrassing yourself cause,I love this"asano said that In a sexy voice making karma go crazy and let it out he couldn't hold it in to asano"A ASANO PLEASE slow down I I can't hold on I'm gonna,gonna c come again,Ah ugh ng nah AH~"asano was jerking him faster,till karma made his grip tighter on asanos shirt"w wait DON'T LET IT PUT IT IN ME"asano looked behind karma and saw a sour rainbow candy near karmas ass about to put it in"P PLEASE ITLL HURT ITS SOUR"asano grabbed the sour one ripping it in half from the forest of rainbow candy he gave the glare to the rainbow candy strips to leave they did leaving karma all to asano"a as asano we can go now pl please stop""oh so I get you out without an award what kinda deal is that!?"karma nuzzled his face in asanos chest.

"d do your best I don't want to be disappointed"karma said it weak no matter how cocky he tried to be he was weak,asano smiles at karma locking his ear to his neck.

Asano grabbed karmas nipples and played with them,due to karmas reaction towards this he clearly is sensitive there so asano started licking them and sucking"w wait asano!not there I've already had enough attention I just want you~"karma was almost embarrassed to say that sentence he can barley look asano in the eye.

Asano starts to push a finger in karma making karma jolt and sqwarm"hey karma is this your first time?""y yeah so what if it is""that's great"asano then shoves two more fingers in karma.

"did it hurt?"asano asked in a polite way"j just a little ah AH NGH hah~"

karma was holding asanos hand tight while asano was about to put his member in karma until they heard nagisa and kayano in the hallway.

"ASANO,KARMA YOU THERE?"nagisa shouted,asano got off of karma and put karmas clothes back on"YEAH WE'RE UP HERE"karma looked up at asano unsaitisfied"to bad we didn't get to finish it?""yeah"asano stands up pulls karma up as they were about to walk karma falls to the ground"why did you fall?!"I I think"karma remembers when the rainbow candy was dragging him he tried used his legs to slow them down but that made his legs sore"there just sore""I'll carry you here"asano picked karma not bridal style though(shame).

And left that crazy but great candy room.

Authors note 2:a,right so obviously there's gonna be a part 2 so stayed tune but like I said the next one will be asano use and karma seme cya!


	2. Hug and kisses(karma x asano)

Authors note:this will be the karma x asano meaning karma as seme and asano as uke I know the last 1 there's gonna be a 2nd part to it but that will be next time!so this time enjoy the asano ukey and karma seme(warning fluffy and maybe some smut)

Asano was walking around the school campus of magic to cheak the propity dor monsters murmuring to himself in anger that he had to cheak the propity.

"arg WHY THE HELL MUST I CHEAK THE PROBITY THIS IS SHIT ABSALOUT SHIT WHERE'S THE FARNESS HERE I EVEN HAVE TO CHEAK DAWM E CLASS THIS THE WORST!""can you stop yelling I'm trying to take a nap"karma appears from the trees clearly tired and annoyed of asanos yelling"what are you doing here anyway mr all high and mighty"asano urked at karmas remark and made a cocky smile making up for karmas words"well what about you traveling through these woods like the peasant you are~"karma just looked at asano like he expected more.

Asano panicked realizing karma was still waiting"u uh I'M STILL NOT DONE"asano thought what good dis he could to make Karma look up to him,asano he kept thinking and thinking till

Asano felt a small strawberry flavored kiss on his lips noticing that it was karma who kissed him,it was small and sweet but lasted long because asano was slow on the uptake and when he tried to push away karma would just swat his hands away.

Once they finally broke apart karma licked his lips and looked at asano like he won"nothing else to say huh,hey do you know the face your making right now is really stuiped?"asano came back to reality and realized he just kissed karma his rival"w why did you kiss me?""well I thought you looked cute thinking you could beat me it also shut you up"asano started to get pissed at karma and grabbed karma by the shirt and kissed him.

Karma stood there as asano let the kiss breck so he could speak"c could could you maybe do it"karma smiled at asano and leaned his face towards asano"come now you can say it""can you kiss me again"karma smirked and pulled asano closer to karma and kissed him,karma wasn't allowing asano to breath so it made asano tighten his grip on karmas shirt till karma finally broke the kiss and put his forehead on asanos,

"so did that fill your needs or do you want more~"asano grinded his teath and looked up at karma"idiot I want a deeper kiss!"karma laughs and licks asanos bottom lip entering him making asano blush and give karma tounge back.

As they contenue to make out asano notices people are coming around the courner to cheack up on him

Asano pushes karma away and points at the people coming it was asanos minions,karma got a disappointed look on his face and took asano by the wrist to a spare building meaning a small room full of crap,karma harshly pushes asano to the wall making him whimper"JEEZ KARMA did you really-"he was cut off again by karma kissing him passionatley,of course asano can't refuse so he kisses back wrapping his legs around karmas waist"w wait karma I I'm"karma stopped kissing asano and Waited for a response with a sexy look on his face"I I'm SAPPOSED TO BE FIRST YOU JACKASS"karma puts a boring oh and lays asano down an a big box and starts kissing him again.

Asano was going crazy karma was sucking,licking,sliding in his mouth asano wanted to cum but he also didn't want to come from just kissing so he held it in,karma noticed too and touched asanos crotch making him cum,karma unzips asanos pants and takes them off leaving his underwear on asanos knees"wow asano you came so fast this is a great shot"asano hugged karma with love and rubbed his back,karma hugged back putting asanos pants back on.

"karma i love you"Karma got red and leaned towards asanos ear"I I love you to asano"asano continued to hug him with karma still hugging him.

They hugged each other till asano's minions came knocking on the door

Authors note:alright I know som people wanted a smut chapter I just had to make this idea come to life it's cute and adorable I'm sure even some homaphobs would to!


	3. The maid and the rich boy(asano x karma)

Authors note:so baseically karma is asanos slave you know that good good sex slave except plot twist hes asanos maid,anyway everyone's probably screaming at me but aren't you going to make a second chapter candy well I'm working on it it's sopposed to be a fluffy smut and this is my first time making 1 so I'm just gonna practice with this 1 now this 1 may also branch off to second 1 depending how long I make it so if that does happen I'll make a asano uke and karma seme branch off because it would only be fair #wish me luck on chapter candy part 2 fluff and smut plz!(WARNING slavery,abuse,slavery abuse(I think it's called),smut,mostly fluff)

Karma started to wake up from the pitch black but everything was still dark in his room no windows or anything till a door opened with a bright light and someone walking in the room,karma couldn't see them but them a familiar voice spoke

"ah your awake sorry if the lights are to bright here"they toned down the lights and the person standing before karma was gakuho asano,karma looked around to notice he was tied to a chair

Karma started to try breaking out but the ropes were too stronge,he heard gakuho laugh a little he gave gakuho the glare of hate like he was going to kill him"my my that face sure does show hate doesn't it,well since you want out so bad I'll make a deal with you"karma looked down at the flour then at the door he was definitely at the asanos house meaning he can't run away from this high technolgy/secerity place"fine whats your deal?""be our home maid"

Karma gave gakuho a irritated face and kissed his teath a him"I see would you rather be a slave cause the clothes choice for the slave is no clothes at all"karma urged at what he would have too but if it let him out of there he would do it"fine I'll be your maid"gakuho grinned and untied Krama putting the maid outfit in his hands"welp get ready akabane you have 5 minutes"

Karma came out in a cute maids outfit and stood Infront of gakuho"I'm ready"gakuho clapped his hands then someined asano from his room"asano come here I have someone to show you"karma panicked and picked up a paper bag and shoved it over his own head when asano looked at him"wait your my new maid should I call you paperbag san?"karma nodded his head but gakuho toke the paperbag off making karma shove his face in his hands"AKABANE your my new maid"he said it surprised but karma shook his head and said"no I'm paperbag san"gakuho finally speaks due to the awkward situation"yes akabane is your new maid and that means you must call him karma but he still calls you asano,oh I'm off goodbye you two also karma clean the house"asano stared at karma as if he saw the most funniest thing ever.

Karma started to get annoyed with his face all red"jeez karma I never knew you could do this""sh shut up!""alright then but only if you call me master instead of asano Kay!"karma was shocked of what asano just asked him karma shoe his head and started ranting"N NO WAY YOU WEIRDO"asano was disappointed in karma he grabbed karma by the hand and threw him on the couch,he lifted up Karmas long skirt but before karma could process asano smacked karmas iner thigh making Kama whimper in pain

Asano looks at karma and giggles to this sight"so what do you call me?""m master"asano kissed karmas fore head and patted his head"good maid now go clean"karma got up and was limping from the heals he had to wear

Asano stopped karma and picked his foot up while karma was still standing,asano took his high heal off and saw his feat were bruised

Karma looked away from asanos confused stare at karma obviously because he noticed how feminine his feat were.

Asano sighed and picked karma bridal style taking him to the kitchen and setting him on the counter taking the other high heal off,asano grabbed bandages and patched karmas feat up"there you go you lady feat are all better"karma looked at asano irrated and got off the counter and got to cleaning

Karma finally finished cleaning the house all he had to do was make dinner for everyone when they came home,karma was about to head for the kitchen till he felt arms wrap around his waist and a chin on his shoulder

It was asano,karma being confused tried to get out off asanos grasp"asano I have to go make dinner get off ginger baby bottom""how rude I only wanted to take a nap with you~""aw you like sleeping with men you homo"asano giggled a little and toke karma to the couch and snuggled with him.

"asano!I have to make dinner let go"asano ignored him and contenuied to snuggle with him,karma started to feel a little sleepy and drifted off to sleep in the arms of asano.

Karma started to wake up from the feeling of someone squeezing one of his ass cheeks.

He looked up to see asano looking down at him with a cocky smile,karma looked down at asanos arm to see asano was was squeezing his ass cheek"a asano why are you-"karma looked up at asano and asano was asleep,karma sliped out off asanos grasp and put a blanket over him kissing his forehead

Just as karma stood up asano spoke"you you missed"asano said tired and misty,karma kneeled down before him with his face close to asanos"then we're do you want me to kiss?""close your eyes"karma obeyed and closed his eyes feeling asanos lips on his

Karma opened his eyes to see asano kissing karma on the lips

Asano broke the kiss and looked in karmas eyes,karma kissed asano this time but just a normal kiss

As they kissed asano was thinking how karmas lips tasted like strawberries he wanted more of karma,he licked karmas lips asking for an entrance,karma allowed it and asano tasted karmas inside mouth but it wasn't hot it was soathing peaceful

They broke the kiss,karma got up and went to the kitchen without saying a word

Asano laughed to himself and waited for karma to scream and he did,karma came running through the door to asano in embarrassment,karma lifted his skirt up and showed asano he was wearing panties that he didn't put on"ASANO WHY DID YOU PUT THESE ON ME""I thought you would look cute""WELL TAKE THEM OFF"they were special panties to make sure karma didn't take them off it was enchanted so that only asano could take them off.

"TAKE THESE OFF NOW YOU HOMO ASS"asano shook his head"nah I like them""THEN PUT THEM ON YOURSELF NOT ME"asano shook his head again and pointe dot the kitchen"make dinner your masters waiting~"karma was annoyed and headed for the kitchen and started to make dinner

While he was making dinner he felt a hand stroke his butt,he looked over to see asano behind him"I forgot to tell you something karma?""what is it?""I love you~"karma turned bright red and was lost of words

"I I I love you too"he said it quiet but loud enough for asano to hearts bad asano played dum"sorry what I couldn't hear you say it again?""YOUR LIAR"asano laughed and pulled karma in for a hug,karma returned the hug and whispered in his ear"I love you asano"asano hugged him tighter,karma loved the embrace but realized the food was about to burn"uh asano,ASANO the foods gonna burn"asano let go off karma so he could cook,asano put his lips to karmas ear and whispered"I love you karma my maid"karma looked behind him to see asano smiling

Karma giggled then gave asano a small peck on the lips then continued to cook"I have a problem though"asano said,karma didn't look behind him but he answered"yeah?""your dick is to big for the panties I mean it doesn't pop out but still I thought it would be cuter to sexy?"asano lifted karmas skirt and tried pushing his member up,karma punched asano in the face and pulled his skirt down

"you homo perv~"asano laughed at karmas respons and watched him cook dinner

Authors note:I find this chapter kinda cute but if you don't agree that's fine I mean you just read karma in a maids outfit he he,anyway I will make a asano uke next time so watch out for that but it will not branch off because this 1 didn't at leasti think the next 1 might branch off cause I know what it's gonna be about so maybe~!


	4. The Birthday(karma x asano)

Authors note:sorry for the long period of time that I didn't make this chapter this book is not over I've just been bust,also this chapter has smut and fluff also again asano will be the uke and karma will be the seme.

Asano and karma have been dating each other for a wile now and it was nearly karmas birthday so asano wanted to give karma something special that would make him beg for asano,but asano could only think of one thing which was an outfit that karma wanted asano to wear.

Asano wanted to be the first one to give karma a gift so he had no other choice he decided to wear the outfit.

Finally it was time it was karmas birthday.

Asnao had told karma to wait in the bedroom as he got changed and when asano finished he walked in the room wearing a sleazy,reaveling cat outfit.

Karma jumped with joy and looked asano up and down for a long time"s stop staring at me karma it's making me feel weird"karma picked asano up and plopped asano on the bed"it's my birthday so I can do what I want~""your right"asano unbuckled karmas belt and took his pants off soon leaving his underwear at his knees and started sucking karmas dick.

Karma looked Down at asano as he gave him a blow job,asano took his mouth off of karmas dick and placed them on karmas lips and frenched kissed him.

"wow aren't you the loving one today come on now it's my birthday I want you tell me everything you love about me!""huh?"asano was confused,karma gave him a do it now look and so asano sat down like a School girl and thought"well first of all I like our smile and how you tease me and that you can be insulting but sweet and well-"asano was cut off by karma kissing him.

They kissed for five minutes til they broke it for air,karma cupped asanos cheeks and kissed his forehead"hey asano can you cuddle with me to sleep?""sure thing"they snuggled with each other on the bed and fell asleep.

That night asano had a nightmare that karma broke up with him for okuda,asano was terrified,

He woke up in fear and looked at karma who was still asleep,asano woke karma up and decided to ask him something.

"h hey karma?""yeah""uh If you had the choice would you dump me for okuda or nagisa?"

Karma paused at what he was doing and stared in to blindness,karma finally broke the awkward silence and patted asano head giving him a kiss on the lips"no way asano I wouldn't pick anyone over you!why would you think that?"asano shrugged he giggled a little and snuggled karma"hey karma?""yes~""wanna have birthday sex?"

Authors note:I know that all these asano as uke are really small but come now I come up with ideas I expect them to be big and then this happens welp hope you liked it because I did anyway,sorry for the wait and sure hope it was worth it!


	5. Heat wave (asano x karma)

Authors note:no I'm not dead and sorry for not posting a chapter I have been hell a busy with school work holidays visiting family's and I'm just glad I could finally finish this chapter, and if you wanna can't at me that's cool. It takes place with karma and asano already dating, it's in the summer and man isn't hot and no I'm not talking about the boys. It's to hot to do anything so the boys do stuiped shit(WARNING:little fluff, no smut sorry smut lovers, little lemon, mostly humor, and this chapter mostly about humore and lemon)

It was the middle of summer and already it was burning like the hell. Asano was sitting on the couch in front of the fan trying to get some cool air on himself, asano then hears the sound of water being splashed around in the bathroom.

Asano gets up and heads to the bathroom, when he opens the door he sees karma sitting in tub with water in it"karma are you taking a freezing bath just because it's hot outside""no""oh really then how come you toke a bath yesterday""I'm very dirty"karma just chilled in the tub ignoring everything and trying to relax.

Asano sighs and sits on the edge of the tub"I know you yourself is dirty but im pretty sure your body isn't"asano smirked. Karma looked up at asano with his normal cocky smile and grabbed asano by the shoulder and pulled him down so his and asanos faces were inches away.

Asano kisses karma lightly and wipes the little sweat droplets off of karmas fire head."we'll hey why don't you stop making everything so hot won't you""was that supposed to be a way in calling me hot"karma chuckled to what asano asked him, the 3 kiss again with a little more passion and break the kiss.

They both continue flirting with each other in the bathroom the sound of asanos phone goes off in his pocket, asano picks it up and starts talking to the other person on the line. Karma grabs asanos waist and pulls him in the tub, karma could tell the other person on the line was asking"what happened"asano responded "no nothing karmas just being stuiped"karma chuckled, asano hang up the phone and looked over to karma"you know you just got my clothes wet right"and your not seating anymore right"asano laughed and sighed leaning back in the tub with karma. Karma sat up and splashed water in asanos face, asano wiped his head at karma and started tackling him to the bottom of the tub.

They both laughed and kissed each other. Romantically. And a little sexually.

Authors end note:sorry this was short but I needed a chapter to make up for the abstinent and to liked the thought of this chapter so I made it. I will try my best to keep this going as hard as I possibly can now please don't murder me.


End file.
